Home Again
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Three years after leaving for the spirit world Korra and Asami return to their friends.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Legend of Korra

Home Again

By, Clayton Overstreet

It was three years after Korra and Asami had left the human world for the spirit world when they finally returned home. Home in this case being the North Pole instead of the south. They had traveled across the entire spirit world from one portal to the other after all.

"Well, we're back," Korra said.

Asami nodded. "I almost can't believe it…" She looked around at the white snow and pulled a pair of tinted goggles from her pack. Korra after a moment did the same. They both wore fur lines coats and pants, Korra in blue and Asami in maroon.

The two of them looked a little different than when they left. Asami had a jagged scar on her cheek, marring what had once been a perfect complexion. She was also missing the hair on the left side of her head, not even stubble growing on her scalp. Around her neck was a black leather strap with a carved polar bear-dog head hanging from it.

Korra if anything had put on a few muscles and had let her own hair grow out back to where it had been when she was younger, though she had not had a ponytail in a long time. She smiled at Asami and a gold tooth gleamed in the sunlight. Hefting her pack she put n arm over Asami's shoulder as her wife pulled the hood off her jacket up over her exposed head. "Well it's a ways from here to the next village. We'd better get walking."

Asami laughed. "We've been walking for three years. When we get back to the city I'm never walking again. I'm taking a car when I have to go to the house next door. In fact I may hook you up to a cart and make you drag me everywhere."

Korra smiled and said. "If you wish." She reached down and placed a hand on Asami's backside. "Though if you start gaining weight I'm going to miss your toned muscles."

Asami laughed and leaned against her, slipping her gloved hand up and under Korra's clothes to run over her stomach, caressing the bumps of her muscles. "Mmm. You have enough muscles for both of us." Korra leaned down and rubbed her nose against Asami's. Both of them had learned their lesson about actually kissing in the freezing cold a long time ago. Both women giggled. Suddenly feeling a lot warmer the two started walking.

They arrived in the capitol city of the North Pole a few days later and were surprised to find some old friends waiting for them. Korra gawped and said, "Bolin? Mako? What are you two doing here?"

"Korra! Asami!" Bolin ran forward and swept them up in a big hug. He was a little wider than they remembered and had a small beard. Under the flab though, they could both feel that he had a lot of muscles and the strength to go with them. "It's been so long!"

"Yeah, well our vacation took a while," Korra said as he set them down.

Asami smiled at Mako. "How's it going?" He had his hair slicked back and his hands behind his back.

He smiled at her and Korra. "Oh you know how it is. I'm doing well." He held out his left hand. "Well… most of me is anyway." To the side Bolin frowned a little. The girls gasped. At first it looked like a normal hand in a glove, until you saw that it was actually a machine.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

He flexed it, the sound of tiny gears and motors, while quiet in real life, almost seemed deafening to their ears. "An earth bender who was part of a group that pretty much justified the Equalist's view of things. They thought that benders shouldn't have to pay for things because of their power." He smiled. "My team took care of it." He slapped Bolin on the shoulder with his real hand. "Right?"

Bolin smiled. "Right. And hey, he rocks the new hand. Varrick designed it with all kinds of special features. He can even spit fireballs out of it, which surprised the heck out of a rogue chi-blocker once who thought his fire bending was locked down." He snapped his fingers. "Hey speaking of Varrick, Asami want me to take you to go see him so you can see how your business is doing?"

"Sure," she said, then glanced at Korra. "That okay with you sweetie?"

Korra nodded and gave her a hug. "I'll catch up with Mako and see if my cousins can put us up for a while until you figure out the money." She winked. "I'm looking forward to being a kept woman."

"Fine, but knowing you I'll also have to hire a maid because you'll stay at home and do the chores on the day I want the house destroyed." She kissed Korra's cheek and then they broke apart with obvious reluctance.

Off to the side Bolin said out of the corner of his mouth, "So… how does it feel knowing you turned both of them gay?"

"I prefer to think of it as I ruined them for all other men." He looked Bolin in the eye. "Unless you want to discuss your ex-girlfriends I suggest you drop it there."

"Lips are sealed."

"So what brings yo up to the North Pole?" Korra asked.

Mako smiled. "They've got a festival starting tomorrow and I was asked to work security. Your cousins and Varrick have all invited some pretty important people up here."

Korra smiled. "The Festival of the Northern Lights. Is it that time already?" He nodded. "And any particular reason you needed to come all the way here for security?"

Mako smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about. You just got back. No need for you to get right back into the whole superhero thing. If anything happens me and my team can handle it."

"Your team huh? Why don't you introduce me?"

Mako laughed. "Actually you know one of them. Come on, they're on patrol."

As they walked Asami saw Bolin's eyes darting to her and she could not help grinning. "You can ask."

"Ask what?" He squeaked guiltily. "There's nothing to ask. I'm not even curious about anything other than how you've been. How have you been?" Asami raised an eyebrow. "Okay um, maybe I am wondering one or two things. Like… well what happened to your face? Did some spirit attack you guys?"

Asami reached up and touched her scarred cheek. "No, I did this to myself."

"What? Why?"

"To make a point. It was about a year after we went to the spirit world and I… got kidnapped by a spirit known ad the Face Stealer." She looked him in the eyes. "Tenzin had warned us about him and that if we ran into him we should keep a straight face or he would steal the face right off of us. I barely remembered in time, but that did not keep him from dragging me off to his lair. It said I had the most beautiful face it had ever seen and that I would be the pride of its collection. I tried to fight back, but…"

"Hey I've been in on a few of Korra's spirit adventures too. I know how hard it is for even benders to fight them, let alone normal people. Nobody expects you to hand wrestle an eel-hound and win either Asami."

She smiled. "I know that, though I have to admit it took a while for Korra to convince me it was true. Anyway Korra tracked us down and broke in, naturally ignoring everything Tenzin had told us, snarling in his face like a rabid animal for even daring to touch me. The two of them fought and for a while Korra had the upper hand. She told him she was going to rip his little bug legs off and then dump him at the home of the nastiest spirit she could find whose face he had stolen.

"But as they fought I noticed that while Korra was getting tired, the spirit was not. He was immortal and would never get tired. Korra was there in the flesh and while she could use her bending, but she was getting tired and the spirit knew it. So I did what I could. I still had my pack on me… Koh did not consider anything I had a threat. So I first took out my electric glove and…" She ran her hand over the bald half of her head. "That stopped both of them. But the Face Stealer would not give up. So I told him that if he did not let us go I would ruin the face he coveted so much. Korra tried to stop me, claiming she could take him. Maybe she could have, but I was not willing to risk it.

"The spirit laughed, said he did not believe me. That I would never risk Korra's love." She smiled and the scar wrinkled. "He was wrong. I knew that Korra would love me no matter what." She smiled. "One cut and Koh caved. He decided he would rather let us go than see me keep damaging myself." She licked her lips. "Later Korra offered to heal me up, but I decided to keep the scar, not only incase Koh came back but because it reminds me that I have a place in our relationship as important as Korra's."

"Wow," Bolin said. "I always knew you were tough, but that's just crazy."

"Maybe, but it worked so I believe it gets upgraded to heroic."

"True," he said. "So about that relationship. How is it?" Asami looked at him and he blushed. "I mean…"

"It's amazing. I mean Korra and I always connected on a personal level. We were both beautiful, our necessities taken care of by other people while we were taught important things and spent our free time looking for adrenalin rushes. We like the same things, dated the same guy, and her uncle betrayed her the same as my father betrayed me. Admittedly my dad wasn't going to destroy the whole world, but you get the point."

"Yeah, family issues. Suddenly Mako and me being orphans seems like not such a bad thing."

Asami nodded. "Sometimes. I know my father and I made up before he died, but really that whole turning on my friends, disowning me, and helping overthrow the government thing was always there." She sighed. "But as I was saying while Korra and I always connected emotionally, that isn't so surprising. Korra loves everyone and would risk her life for people she's never met. I'm a bit jealous about that actually because you expect you and your soul mate to be together forever, even in the afterlife, but with the Avatar… well we both know Katara. The world is the Avatar's soul mate and even the truest love has to be willing to take a second place to that."

"I guess. Did she help a lot of spirits?"

"We… had a lot of adventures," Asami said. "What I never imagined what dating the Avatar meant for the physical side though."

"Dating a girl you mean?"

"Well that. It's intense and intimate and fantastic. Even if she lost her bending again our love life would be fantastic. Korra's god such rock hard muscles under that soft skin and a fantastic body all around and she loves how soft and supple my skin is and believe me she lets me know it. But… well the Avatar can literally do things nobody else could. Really each bender could do some of it but only the Avatar could do it all." She reached into her pack and pulled out a book, a stack of pages held together by leather straps. "We're actually writing a book."

Bolin peered at the cover. "The Korra Sutra?"

Asami sighed dreamily and leaned against the wall. "I get breathless just thinking about it. We've found things to do in bed with all four elements."

Bolin felt his lips go dry. "Like what?"

Asami's eyes rolled in her head and she let out a wanton moan. "Well for air bending she can blow breezed all over my body that can drive me wild with pure lust. Like butterfly kisses everywhere at once or in just a few intimate places. Oh and making love while flying on a glider… fun enough when spirits can see you but I can't wait to try it over a city. Plus she can rip the clothes right off you like a hurricane!

"With water bending there's water tentacles, then… mmm… water whip, and this trick where she freezes the sweat on our bodies to a thin layer of frost, one at a time until we come together and melt it." She let out a long puff of breath in the cool air. "Best of all Katara told her that she once used sweat to escape a cage and well… blood bending is hard and illegal but there are other bodily fluids." She licked her lips. "In and out, more and more until it stretches you and takes on different shapes inside, moves through the air like a river and touches you deep inside. Forming a whirlpool deep inside your most secret places, growing in size every second until it finally comes out in a frothy wave. Mixing together with each other and then going back and doing it again and again before we're too tired to go on and both of us swallow it all up." She inhaled like she was sucking a straw and put a hand to her abdomen while she swallowed. "Yummy.

"Earth bending is a bit different, but making love while the earth literally moves and shakes and quakes is phenomenal."

Bolin nodded. "You can't really do that in the city. Neighbors complain."

"Yeah we're going to have to get our own island or something like Tenzin," Asami said. She touched the polar-bear dog charm at her neck and sighed. "But aside from that Korra made these toys. Some different sized crystal balls. One of Beifon's metal whips with a rubber covering and a rounded tip shapes like a cucumber… she's gotten good at metal bending. You would not believe where Korra and I both have piercings now… though of course we took them out before coming to the frozen north." She did not see Bolin pretend he was not looking. "I had a couple toys I invented myself, but seriously there's no comparison between bending and a machine."

"How about fire bending?" He asked. "That would hurt."

"Oh there are ways. Candles and a fire. A do it yourself sweat lodge. Oh yes, doing it when you're covered in perspiration from a steam bath definitely has its perks. Sort of like a greased flying boar contest and a wrestling match mixed together. Plus Korra does this thing where she uses just enough lightning to give her hands a little static shock before running them all over my…" She stopped. "Uh… Bolin, you have something hanging from your lip."

He reached up and found his drool had hardened into an icicle while he had been listening. He quickly wiped it away. "Sorry."

Asami blushed, putting the book away. "No, it's my fault. I guess a few years with nobody but Korra around and my inhibitions went right out the window." She hooked her arm with Bolin's and they started walking again. Asami giggled at Bolin's slightly unstable walk.

Korra stopped by a stand and ordered some meat. "I don't care what animal it is, I just want to sink my teeth into a cooked animal!" She took the stick with the meat on it and bit into it. "Mmm, heaven."

"Not getting enough to eat in the spirit world?" Mako asked, smiling.

Swallowing she shook her head. "Not exactly. You have to ask politely for fruit from the trees and if they say no, keep moving. As for animals, do you know how hard it is to eat something that can talk? And everything talks."

"Don't spirits do it?"

"Sometimes, but most rarely eat at all. They live off cosmic energy and stuff or the energy of things they are connected to in the physical world." She took another bite, swallowing. "I think a lot of them come here just so they can eat non-talking animals too. Keep in mind I'm water tribe. Air benders may be able to live on fruit and vegetables, but aren't exactly known for agriculture at the poles." She waved around at the distant hills of snow.

"Hey I love eating a good meal as much as the next guy," Mako said. "Anything else going on?"

"Not really. I helped some spirits out while we were over there, but mostly we just explored. The spirit world is amazing and constantly changing. Aang traveled all over the physical world in one year but it took us three just to go from one portal to the other and we haven't seen half of it."

"So Tenzin and his eldest tell us. They go there all the time and guide other mystics around. His daughter may be the best at getting there, but he definitely knows the way around in there from all his research." He looked up. "Speaking of air benders, here comes the third member of my team." Korra looked up and saw a figure on a glider swooping overhead, bundled in a thick coat and goggled not unlike Korra and Asami had been.

"Why is the glider orange?"

"Air bender blue and lighter colors get lost in the sky around here, especially if there's a storm."

The glider landed and the figure on it pulled off her hood. "Korra! You're back!"

"Ikki!" Korra hugged the young air bender hard. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on Team Avatar," Ikki said.

"Team Avatar?" She looked at Mako who blushed.

"Well you see you left and I thought… well the Avatar is powerful because you control all four elements. So I make sure to pick a person with each element to be on the team."

"That way you can focus on serious Avatar stuff when you're around and rest the rest of the time," Ikki said.

"That's… really considerate," she said.

"Well," Mako said. "I doubt the world will ever not need the Avatar, but you deserve a life too. You've already done so much for the world and now you're married. Knowing Asami she'll have things to do and people will be begging you for things all the time. If we can handle a few disasters and threats for you so you have some time alone, it's the least we can do."

Korra was about to say how touched she was at the gesture. She was interrupted by Ikki saying, "So how was your trip? Did you see a lot of things in the spirit world? Is it true you and Asami eloped? Are you really married?"

Korra took a deep breath. "Calm down Ikki." The girl smiled. "It was a great trip and we had a lot of adventures I'll tell you all about. Yes, Asami and I are married."

"Did you have a ceremony? Why wasn't anyone invited."

"With everything that happened we just wanted to take some time to ourselves," Korra said. "And no there was no ceremony. We knew Varrick would never forgive us if we upstaged his wedding and I figure if I'm the Avatar, I can say if I'm married to someone or not."

"Good point," Ikki said.

"Aren't you supposed to be on patrol?" Mako said pointedly.

"Oh right, that's what I came to tell you. Zero says there's something big heading this way in the water," she said.

"A ship?"

"No, it's alive whatever it is and really big."

"Okay, go on ahead and tell him I'll be there shortly." She nodded and with a "yee-haw" she jumped straight into the air and took off.

"She's growing up into a beautiful young lady. Good thing she takes after her mother."

"Korra I hate to leave you here but…' Korra crossed her arms and stared at him. His shoulders sagged. "You're coming with me no matter what I say, aren't you?"

"See Mako, this is why we're friends. You know me so well." They made their way to the look out post. "So what are you not telling me?"

"We've been having some trouble," he admitted as they rushed towards one of the lookout towers surrounding the seaside walls of the city. "There is a group called the Tamers. Benders and non-benders who want the powers of all four elements. They know only the Avatar could give them even one and that you won't… or would you?"

"No way," Korra said. "I might have if there were no other air benders or something if it meant continuing the cycle, but I'm not going to be responsible for handing out bending powers to people. I'd either have to give them to everyone or take them all away and I have enough responsibilities. Asami and I had a talk about that when the idea occurred to us and if I'm not going to give them to my wife…"

"Just checking. And without the spirit of light nobody else could handle all four elements anyway," Mako said. "But they found another way. They take bending animals and train them. Flying bison, badger-moles, dragons, and those water spitting sea serpents the water tribes learned from too."

"Dragons… great. You know when Aang and Zuko brought those things back from extinction I thought it was a good thing," Korra said.

"They're very intelligent animals, but even the best of us can be used by unscrupulous people," Mako said. Something rose up above the wall, hissing like a steam engine. "Case in point…"

The serpent was huge and blue-green, dragon-like in its appearance with long whiskers. On its back was a guy in an outfit that reminded Korra of an Equalist. Around them the city guards rushed forward, only to be blown back by a deluge from the sea serpent's mouth. Korra barely got an ice shield up to block it as the others were washed past.

"Let me guess, they want to use the animals to take over the world?"

"Nah, but they do like to steal things," Mako said. "I guess it takes a lot to feed something like that. They target major events where important people are going to be with money and jewelry and use the animals' natural bending abilities to overwhelm the guards." As if on cue Ikki swept in on her glider. The serpent spat at her too, but she swept around the stream like it was nothing. It looked like she was about to knock the rider from the beast's head when he extended a hand and sent a blast of fire that made her swoop up to avoid it, but with her glider taking a blast. Smoke trailing she flew away, landing quickly on the wall. "Having their own bending powers doesn't exactly make them easier to handle either."

Korra grinned and cracked her knuckles. "This is going to be fun."

The meeting with Varrick took a while. Apparently there was a lot of paperwork that had been piling up. Ju-Li had found some legal tricks, but unless Varrick took over her part of the company, then she had to be involved. Varrick had tried looking innocent when Asami asked if he had tried option B, but failed miserably. Ju-Li told her she had stopped him, but warned against prolonged absences in the future.

"Hey, I was on my honeymoon," Asami said.

"Speaking of," Varrick said, pulling out his wallet. "Have you seen our children?" A three foot line of photographs fell out. "Varrick Junior and Ju-Li the second! They're both cute and terrifying, just like their mother!" The pictures showed two babies, a boy and a girl. They looked just like their parents. Unfortunately the girl looked like Varrick and the boy looked like Ju-Li.

"Congratulations," was all Asami could say.

"Thanks. Are you going to have any kids?"

Asami blushed. "Well barring Korra having some unknown Avatar power we don't know about yet, I'm pretty sure we'll be adopting."

"Well you should be able to afford as many kids as you want," Varrick said, pocketing his wallet. He handed her a paper. "Take a look at our monthly earning report."

Asami did and whistled, eyes wide. "That's… that's ten times more than the highest we had when my dad ran the company."

"Actually it's all your father's doing.. The equipment he designed for the Equalists really came in handy. Especially those giant robots. They're useful for construction work, disaster relief, security guards, and we found a side market where they fight each other in arenas. It's pretty popular since they work whether you're a bender or not. They're not event hat expensive compared to what they make since we stopped making them out of platinum."

"Wow… I'd like to try that," Asami said. "And I'm sure Korra would too."

He paused. "Ju-Li do you suppose there could be some sort of market for two gorgeous women fighting one another in a ring?" His wife rolled her eyes. "Well whatever. Hey while you were wandering around the magical spirit wilderness, did you happen to come up with any new inventions?"

"A few," Asami said, setting her pack on the table. "I have some notes in my bag—" Suddenly the ground shook. "What was that?"

Varrick went to the windows. "Looks like the Tamers are attacking the city."

"Someone's attacking?" Asami stood up and ran to the window. In the distance she saw a giant sea serpent looming out of the ocean. On the wall was a small figure she could barely make out, except she saw it shoot lightning, fire, and water at the monster. "Oh my gosh!" She ran from the room, the air of her passing knocking over the papers she had been signing. "Bolin! We have to hurry, the city is under attack!"

Ju-Li bent down to pick up the papers while Varrick said, "Those hero types are so excitable."

The North Pole did not have much in the way of cabs so Asami and Bolin ran, dodging people who were racing the other way to escape the attack. The ground kept shaking and they could hear explosions over the yelling and screams. There were also roars from the serpent.

Finally they came around to the wall, stepping over crushed ice. As thy did the sounds suddenly stopped. "Korra! Korra, are you okay?"

They came around a stack of rubble and stopped in their tracks. Korra was holding the sea serpent's giant head, stroking it fondly and it snaked out its giant tongue to lick her. "Whose a good boy then? You are! Yes you are!" Behind her in a rubber and leather suit with a breathing tank and a cracked face mask was its former rider, currently being tied up by Mako. Korra looked up at Asami. "Hey babe, look what I got! I am so keeping him and naming him Squirt!"

"His name is Death Blaster," the Tamer shouted.

Mako kicked him in the butt. "Never argue with the Avatar."

Asami nodded. "I'll vouch for that." She stepped forward cautiously and gently touched the serpent's head. It rubbed against her. "For the record Korra, you are both feeding and cleaning up after him."

"Hey it'll be worth it when he gives us a ride out of here."

Bolin looked at Mako. "Sorry I was late."

"No worries," Mako said. "Korra pretty much handled it and like I told you, earth bending isn't much use in the North Pole." He tapped the ice with his foot. "Not much earth under all the ice. You were on defense anyway."

A large figure that almost seemed to dwarf the rest of them. Korra looked and her eyes widened. "Zero is that really you?"

Asami turned and saw a hulking figure brimming with muscles. His hair had water tribe bands in it, he wore a whale-bone spear on his back, a blue boomerang at his hip, and held a giant club in his hand that Asami doubted she could ever lift. "Korra? Who is this?"

"My little cousin," Korra said. "Though he seems to have had a growth spurt."

"My older brother and sister lent me out to Mako when he said he needed a water bender," Zero said.

"Zero is the best warrior in the north," Mako said. "And while benders usually depend on their bending to fight and martial arts, it never hurts to have a mountain of muscle on your side."

Korra flexed her arms. "No argument there, but the last time I saw you, you were barely up to my belly button."

"That was six years ago," Zero rumbled. "And when your dad tries to destroy the world, even if your older brother and sister are the tribe leaders, you have to learn to fight quick."

"Sorry about that," Korra said. He shrugged and patted her head with his huge hand. Then he wiped the sea serpent spit off on his pants.

"I'm just sorry you two had to deal with this on your first day back," Mako said.

"Don't be, I was in the mood for some butt kicking," Korra said. "I know Aang was into the whole contemplating your navel thing, but I happen to enjoy kicking bad guy butt." She looked at Ikki who had landed nearby. "Don't tell Tenzin I said that."

Asami laughed and said, "Just like me and racing. I think Korra and I have both had a long enough vacation for now." She winked at Korra. "Though we have to be sure to do stuff together."

"Sure thing," Korra said. "You can teach me to drive so we can race, I can bring you on important missions as backup when Mako and his crew cannot handle it, and all sorts of other things. It's not like we're joined at the hip though or obsessed with work." She stepped over and patted the prisoner on the head. "How about we enjoy the festival they're planning while this guy chills out in a prison cell. Then we can make him tell us where his friends are hiding and raid the place!"

Mako smiled. "I like it." Everyone cheered.

Varrick stepped around the corner. "And don't worry too much about work Asami. Ju-Li and I found those little gadgets and notebooks of yours and we're starting production right away. We'll make a fortune on them!

"That's great… wait a minute. I only had one invention notebook and the only gadgets I had were…" Her face flushed red. "Oh Varrick, you didn't?"

Korra looked between them, her mind racing. Then she reached up and covered her eyes. "The Korra Sutra?"

"Of course," Varrick said. "And those little toys… Ju-Li assures me they're be great sellers. Personally we can't wait to be involved in the research phase!"

"Varrick, those were private. My invention notebook was the little blue one."

He blinked. "Oh? Hm… then I shouldn't have had the big one sent off to a publisher?" Asami slapped her hand over her face. "I'll take that as a no."

Korra held up a hand. "It's fine." Asami looked at her. "please Asami, I'm the Avatar and you're… well you! Anyone who sees us and knows about us is probably thinking of that sort of thing anyway. I wouldn't be surprised if they write stories and draw artwork of it."

"What are you talking about?" Ikki asked. "Did you make some new inventions? Can I see? What are they for? What's the Korra Sutra? Did you write a book? Can I read it? Can you sign a copy so I can show my dad?"

"No!" Asami, Korra, Varrick, and Bolin shouted to everyone else's surprise.

Mako laughed and Korra looked at him. "What?"

"Sorry, but you're back here less than a few hours and you've already fought a thief, adopted his sea monster, and thrown us all into confusion." He reached over and put a hand on Asami and Korra's shoulders. "It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Korra said. She turned to the sky. "You hear that world? The Avatar is back! Give me your best shot!"

Author's Note

Everyone is focused on Korra and Asami's trip to the spirit world since they did not kiss in the last episode, but it was confirmed that they were a couple. But most Avatars seem to live to a nice old age so it won't end there and their friends would be waiting for them when they got back. So I thought I'd beat the rush and bring them back myself. Of course I also did a fic where they were in the spirit world.

Please review it and let me know if you liked it. Also look up my books under Clayton Overstreet or C.D. Overstreet


End file.
